pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man 256
:"BEWARE OF THE GLITCH!" Pac-Man 256 is a mobile free-to-play game for iOS and Android devices. It was developed by Hipster Whale and published by Bandai Namco Games in 2015, in celebration of Pac-Man's 35th anniversary. It is based off of the Map 256 Glitch from the original arcade game. Gameplay Mobile version In Pac-Man 256, the player needs to advance upwards from the slowly advancing glitch, traversing a never-ending maze. At the same time, Pac-Man has to collect Pac-Dots and avoid the Ghosts. Hitting a ghost or touching the Glitch will end the game. The player can choose three power-ups to use in each game, that will appear randomly on the map, available to be collected and used. Eating 256 dots in a row (256 Pac-Dot Chain) will cause a huge explosion that wipes the map of ghosts. In game, the player can collect credits, which are used to upgrade power ups and buy new themes (maps to play on). Credits can also be earned by watching advertisements. Achievements can also give credits when completed, such as "collect 5 Tornado power ups". Console/PC version Pac-Man 256 was ported to PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC in 2016, costing $4.99. Gameplay is basically the same as the mobile version, but with some minor differences. There is a multiplayer mode, and gifts are randomly given, instead of having to watch ads. Some power-ups are also exclusive to this version. In multiplayer, 2-4 players share the same map, power ups, etc. Players can choose different skins to distinguish one another. When one player dies in multiplayer, a respawn cube will appear, similar to power ups, ready for the alive companions to collect; once collected, one dead player will respawn. Power-Ups Power-ups are designed to give the player an advantage against fighting/escaping ghosts, collecting more pellets, or simply getting more points. One power up is unlocked every 24 hours, and 3 can be used on one game. Along with the power up loadout selected, players can also pick up Power Pellets, which let Pac-Man eat the ghosts. Each power up has a more powerful version and a weaker version, weaker versions unlocked earlier and vice versa. It is advised to use the more powerful versions once unlocked. Power ups also can be upgraded, either increasing the points per kill or the power up duration (in seconds). The following power ups appear in unlocking order, with their stronger and weaker versions (the closer to the right, the more powerful the version is): *[[Laser|'Laser']]' - Optics - Radar - Beam' (Console) *[[Freeze|'Freeze']]' - Shatter' *[[Bomb|'Bomb']]' - Boom - Cherries' *[[Giant|'Giant']]' - Pac-Men' * [[Tornado|'Tornado']]' - Twinado' * [[Stealth|'Stealth']]' - Sonar' * [[Fire|'Fire']]' - Pyro' * [[Trap|'Trap']]' - Electric' * [[Magnet|'Magnet']]' - Regen' * [[Pac-Men|'Pac-Men']] * [[Shatter|'Shatter']] * [[Pyro|'Pyro']] * [[Twinado|'Twinado']] * [[Optics|'Optics']]' - Radar - Beam' (Console) * [[Boom|'Boom']]' - Cherries' * [[Regen|'Regen']] * [[Radar|'Radar']]' - Beam' (Console) * [[Cherries|'Cherries']] * [[Sonar|'Sonar']] * [[Electric|'Electric']] * [[beam|'Beam' ]](Console) When a power up is collected, all other power up items are replaced with larger square Pac-Dots that slightly prolong the effect of power up when eaten. These dots revert back to the power ups when the current effect fully wears out. Ghosts Unlike regular Pac-Man, more than one ghost of the same color can appear. Each ghosts has their own AI and race after the player to kill them. * [[Blinky|'Blinky']] - Will chase the player. * [[Pinky|'Pinky']] - If a player is in the same row or column as Pinky, she will move towards the direction of the player (without turning immediately if the player changes direction) until she hits the wall. Pinky is faster than the player, so outrunning her in a long line is hard. It's advised turn corners until out of her limited range. * [[Spunky|'Spunky']] - Wakes up when the player approaches too close and chases you. If Pac-Man runs away far enough, Spunky falls asleep again. *[[Clyde|'Clyde']] - Continuously moves downwards. Turns left or right depending on the player's relative location and continues downwards if there is no wall blocking the southern path. * [[Inky|'Inky']] - Circles around a certain portion of the map, ignoring the player. * [[Funky|'Funky']] - Moves horizontally in one row only, paying no attention to the player. Typically appears in lines of four. * [[Sue|'Sue']] - Moves slowly in a horizontal line in an attempt to block the player from advancing upwards. Typically appears in groups of three. * [[Glitchy|'Glitchy']] - Changes color and occasionally teleports to a nearby location in order to ambush the player. Chases the player. In-App Purchases (Mobile) The following in-app purchases are available to the player: * Coin Doubler: $4.99 (Comes with a bonus 2048 coins) * Themes: $1.09 (Classic 80's, The Grid, Robotz, Cedx, The Office, Go Karts, Garden, Pac-Mania, The Arcade, Moon Lander) Themes As of version 1.1, Pac-Man 256 introduces themes, which changes the appearance of the entire maze, including ghosts, pellets, power-ups, fruits, and Pac-Man himself. All themes either cost $0.99 or 2048 coins on mobile; they are included free in the console versions. The following themes are currently available: * Pac-Man 256 (default) * Classic 80's * The Grid * Crossy Road * Robotz * CEDX (Championship Edition DX) * The Office * Go Karts * Garden * Pac-Mania * The Arcade * Moon Lander * Shuffle Trivia * The game was nominated for Best Handheld Game in The Game Awards 2015''.'' Gallery Screenshots 1472416491-4159682743.jpg 1472416492-1066868314.jpg 1472416494-2465743216.jpg Artwork PAC-MAN 256 - Endless Arcade Maze Square Icon.png|App icon. 256wallpaper1.jpg|Wallpaper 256wallpaper2.jpg|Wallpaper External links *PAC-MAN 256 - Beware of the Glitch! (Announcement Trailer) *PAC-MAN 256 - Announce Trailer l PS4, XB1, PC *PAC-MAN 256 -Launch Trailer (Google Play, Amazon & App Store) *PAC MAN 256 - Launch Trailer Category:Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Console Games Category:Pac-Man Games